youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Agendas
"Agendas" is the 22nd episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the 22nd of the overall series.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13553". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. It aired on March 24, 2012. Logline Superboy returns to Project Cadmus, where he learns the top-secret genetics lab may have created another Super-clone...Harvey, James (2012-03-01). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" March 2012 Episode Schedule. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-03-01. Synopsis Title An agenda is a "list of the matters to be discussed at a meeting". The Justice League convenes to discuss the recruitment of a new member. Lex Luthor also arranges a meeting with Superboy to discuss his origins. The term agenda can also be used to describe an objective or set of goals, or a plan to implement them (as in the phrase hidden agenda). Dubbilex has an agenda to free the genomorphs, and Luthor uses Superboy as part of his agenda to locate Match as well as part of a longer-term agenda to subvert Superboy's loyalties. In the comics, the organization responsible for creating Match is called "The Agenda", and Amanda Spence is one of its members. Cast and characters |- | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2"| Zatanna Zatara |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| M'gann M'orzz |- | rowspan="4"| Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | Match | |- | colspan="2"| Superman |- | colspan="2"| Zatara |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Wally West |- | Dee Bradley Baker | colspan="2"| Wolf |- | Jeff Bennett | colspan="2"| Red Tornado |- | George Eads | colspan="2"| Flash |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2"| Guardian |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | rowspan="2"| Phil LaMarr | colspan="2"| Dubbilex |- | colspan="2"| Aquaman |- | Chad Lowe | colspan="2"| Captain Marvel |- | rowspan="2"| Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2"| Black Canary |- | colspan="2"| Amanda Spence |- | Maggie Q | Wonder Woman | |- | rowspan="3"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2"| Nabu |- | colspan="2"| John Stewart |- | Mark Rolston | colspan="2"| Lex Luthor |- | Alan Tudyk | colspan="2"| Green Arrow |- ! colspan="3"| Uncredited |- | colspan="2" | Hal Jordan | |- | colspan="2" | Hawkman | |- | colspan="2" | Hawkwoman | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | The Atom (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad (hologram) |- | colspan="2" | Benny | |- | colspan="3" | Blue Devil (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="2" | Eric | |- | colspan="3" | G-Dwarves |- | colspan="3" | G-Elves |- | colspan="3" | G-Gnomes |- | colspan="3" | G-Sprites |- | colspan="3" | G-Sprites |- | colspan="3" | G-Trolls |- | colspan="3" | Guy Gardner (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Icon (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Mercy |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Robin (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Rocket (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- Continuity * Martian Manhunter mentions the Injustice League from "Revelation". * Conner mentions the last time he helped in the kitchen, which ended with most ingredients on him, in "Downtime". * Zatanna is still having a hard time dealing with the loss of her father to Nabu since "Misplaced". * At Cadmus, Guardian, Dr. Spence, and Superboy refer to the events of "Independence Day" and "Fireworks". * Aquaman refers to Red Arrow's disrespectful and uncooperative tendencies, which happened in "Independence Day". * Doctor Fate has taken Zatara's place in the League. * Doctor Fate mentions that Kid Flash and Aqualad put on the Helmet of Fate; this happened in "Denial" and "Revelation", respectively. * The League deals with their discovery in "Misplaced" that Captain Marvel is actually a 10-year-old boy. * Batman confirms that he was the only other League member who knew Marvel's true age, which was hinted at in "Misplaced". * The way Match attacks Superboy upon being freed mirrors how Superboy attacked Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash upon his liberation in "Independence Day". Trivia * Main title clips: ** Superboy angry ** The Justice League deliberating ** Superboy and Wolf inside Cadmus ** Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman ** The Guardian, Dubbilex and Amanda Spence in the Guardian's office ** Superboy inside a pod * This episode aired in Brazil on March 13.Guia de episódios - 1ª Temporada. Blogspot.pt. Retrieved 2012-03-17 * Match burns the backwards S in his chest; this is a reference to Superboy-Prime. The mirrored S is also common among Bizarro versions of Superman. * Guardian states that he is the uncle of Red Arrow, as he was in the comics. Crispin Freeman plays both roles. * Lex Luthor is able to incapacitate Superboy with the trigger phrase "Red Sun". This is a reference to Krypton's sun, Rao, and Superman's weakness to red-sunlight. Goofs Cultural references * Dubbilex says "I have a dream that one day...", which resonates the words of Martin Luther King. * Lex Luthor contacts Superboy via a high-frequency signal, stating, "With Superman off-world, only one thing alive with less than four legs can hear this frequency, Superboy, and that's you." In Superman (1978), Lex Luthor contacts Superman in a similar manner and says roughly the same thing. * The spell Zatanna uses to season the turkey, when spoken forwards, is "parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme," the refrain from the traditional English ballad Scarborough Fair. Questions Unanswered questions * Where were Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad? * Why were Hal Jordan and John Stewart so adamant to veto Guy Gardner's induction in the Justice League? * Why didn't the Justice League debate Artemis's possible induction? * What is the result of the Justice League's membership vote? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes directed by Michael Chang Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps